Dating a Psion
by Pokemance
Summary: After being captured by a Red Legion's Psion(F), a guy is forced into sex. Is he going to become the Psion's sex slave, or will he see past it? WARNING: Contains interspecies sex


I wake up, my legs and wrists strapped into a large metal bed, a metallic rod on my mouth prevented me from speaking or closing my jaw, my clothes where gone, the room was warm and humid, red lights scattered all around the room.

"Welcome aboard, Human!" Says a Cabal as a screen turns on to reveal its face, " you have been picked as a reward to a Psion sniper of our army. There is no need to worry about freedom anymore, as a life of slavery awaits you, long live the Red Legion!" It says as the screen shuts off. A Psion approaches me "_He is always so dramatic"_ I hear in my head, _" I just want to have some fun... At your expense"_ says the Psion telepathically as it takes off its armour, it now nude cuddles around me.

_"You will enjoy this" _ she says as she starts playing with my dick, staring at me with her yellow eye, from her mouth a bit of drool falls, and lands on my chest, _"seems we are ready down here" _she says as my dick became erect, I try to think of things that would turn me off, _" no, no, no, I won't let you do that" _she says right as my imagination gets drain from my mind, she gets on top of me.

_" it's time for our first time...you'll like this" _she says. I could feel my tip rub against her labia, wet as she was I still wanted out, with all my strength I pull my arms and legs... Nothing happen. I am unable you get free. "_ just accept it..."_ she shoves my dick deep inside of her,_ "... GAAW!...Fuck, it hurts more than I expected"_ she says as my dick becomes tainted with cyan blood, her pussy squeezing me hard, _" won't you kiss the girl whose virginity you just taken?" _she says as she takes of my mouth thingy.

I spit in her face, " Fuck You!" I say to her, _"tsk Tsk tsk"_ she says before forcefully kissing me, _" there's no escape for you, just enjoy it" _she says as she starts to ride me wildly, as expected she couldn't handle it for long and just cums on me. " You call this sex? How the fuck am I supposed to enjoy this?" I mock her.

_"shut up!" _she says as a visible blush comes to her face, " atleast let me show you proper sex, this is an embarrassment" I say mocking her, _" fine then! If you are so good at this then show it to me"_ she says as she frees me from the table. I look around, no vents I could crawl inside off, only a window to outer space, _"so? Do you fuck me the 'right way' or not?" _she says, without any other choice I do it.

My tip rubs against her swollen, veiny labia, I look at her veiny body, she had two D cup sized breasts, also veiny, I squeeze them. Contrary to their appearance they were really soft and warm, her nipples were rock hard, I bite one of her nipples and pull as with the other hand I direct my dick into her pussy, she loudly moans and cums as my dick buries itself in her depths, _" that feels so good!"_ she says, I start thrusting my dick in and out of her quick.

I could feel her warm soft flesh wrapped around my shaft, soaking my dick in it's fluids, I decide to pick her up and rest her body on the wall, her face one of ecstasy, her moans were loud, her tongue out resting on her lower lip, her boobs bouncing with each of my thrusts. I pull out of her, _"why did you stop? I was feeling so good"_ she says before I put her chest against the wall and ram my dick even deeper inside of her.

I put my hands on her breasts and pull both nipples as I fasten my thrusts, then I start to cum, my dick firmly pressed against her cervix, shooting thick warm jets of cum inside of her womb, she moans louder with each jet that fills her uterus, her lower belly expanding as her uterus filled more and more to the brim. I lower my chest onto her back and grab her head, as she thought I was going to kiss her, *SNAP, I break her neck.

Her lifeless body falls on the floor, from her labia my thick cum oozed out of her. I go to her clothes and find a sidearm and some key cards, I go to the door and try each and everyone of them, none of them worked. I look at the spot where Psion's body should be, it wasn't there anymore. _"Looking for this human?" _ she says as she holds a purple key card. I try to shoot her with the sidearm, _" you thought I brought it here loaded?" _she says, a large amount of my cum flows out of her labia to her legs, _" but you were right..." _she jumps at me and kisses me, _" ...you are good at this, and you released so much of it inside of me. I can sense that you felt great pleasure from it as well"_ she monologues.

I quickly steal the purple card and open the door and head out, and run around the ship, to my surprise it was completely bare of Cabal, or any other living thing for that matter, even the bridge was without a soul. I return to where Psion was, _" S-Still here?" _ she asks in genuine surprise. " Come with me" I say, surprisingly she follows me to the bridge, "I have my ship on earth. I can't read this gibberish, take this ship there" I say and she does.

Outside my ship, I open it's door, _"what about me?"_ says Psion, _"I betrayed the Cabal, if I go back they will kill me" _she says, my morals took the best of me. Now aboard we orbit around IO, _"so Captain what is my function aboard the ship?"_ she says now wearing a skin tight white and blue armour. I push her head against the wall, her chest also facing the wall.

I smile, I kiss her as over her armour I played with her breasts, _" Wah Captain!"_ she says before pulling down her pants and panties, _" it will be my pleasure to help you with that" _she says. I slide my dick slowly inside of her as she slowly let out some moans, " I also need you as a flight engineer" I say to her as my dick arrives at her cervix, _"ofcourse, I will help with that too" _she says.

I manage to open her armour from the front and let out one of her breasts, _" haha you liked them didn't you?"_ she says. I squeeze it firmly in my hand as it shakes in my hand from the hard thrusts I made against her labia. " I'm Cumming!" I say to her before kissing her, she puts her hand on top of the one that played with her boob and squeezed, I push my dick as deep as I could into her making my tip rest halfway through her cervix. Thick ropes of warm cum shoot inside of her, making her moan with each one without breaking the kiss.

Both of us past our after glows, we layed there on the bridge, spooning while looking at space. _" You came so much" _ she says, " it's because you where right, I did enjoy this" I say to her, she pushes my dick out of her and goes to it. While sucking on it she says _" I love you to, Captain"_, I push her head away from my dick and lay her back on the floor. I pull out the other breast of hers, align my dick with her cum dripping pussy and shove my dick inside until her cervix, _" GAAAAW!"_ she says as her boobs bounce once, _"Fuck..."_she says as her legs wrap around my waist.

I kept on humping the life out of her, her boobs bouncing with each hump, her moans filled the entire ship, her face completely blushed, I thought "I didn't expect this..." Psion raises her arms and begs for a kiss, "..., But I love it" I finished my thought as I kiss her while cumming inside of her again. Excess cum shooting out of her labia as her womb was already completely full.

" I guess I am dating a Psion now...".


End file.
